beyond_the_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Terranovian Civil War Arc
The Terranovian Civil War was a conflict between the previous members of the Terranovian Empire and the Terranovian Resistance led to free the civilization from it's oppression. 'Beginning' Upon arriving to his native planet of Terranovia; Archer C. Carter discovered that it was riddled with crime and corruption; which was the result of the government that ran the planet. Archer was discovered by Terranovian guards and was taken to the palace where he met Chandra Kuasa. After being the subject of intense interrogation; Archer was judged by Chandra as a spy for the Militia; however Archer found his judgement faulty and managed to escape with the use of his powers. Archer was then a wanted man among the populace and he had a $50,000,000 credit reward for either information or the arrest of Archer. Resistance Fighters Archer layed low for a while until he met up with a group of resistance fighters; who were intending on overthrowing the Terranovian government. Because of Archer's knowledge of the military; he became their leader and organized the resistance to be ferocious warriors. 'First Victories' During the first few weeks after becoming the most feared warriors; the resistance was given assistance by the Intergalactic Alliance of Freedom with weapons and other supplies. These first victories would be known as the 4 Victories of the Resistance. The Da'Roth Prison Break The first victory was at the Terranovian maximum security prison known as Da'Roth. Archer was apart of the team that got the resistance into the prison and Aissa Nova was apart of the assault team; which did indeed cause a distraction for most of the troops that guarded the prison. Archer and the others managed to release the prisoners, got them armed and eventually led them to freedom. Thanks to this; the resistance was now prepared for an almost all out war. The Terranovium Mines of Sema In order to cripple the power source of the Terranovian weapons and other technology; the resistance planned to attack the Terranovium Mines a the city of Sema. Archer led the assault force to provide the second team with a distraction; while Aissa led the second team to sabotage operations at the mines. Archer's group battled off many soldiers in order for Aissa to pull the plug on their power sources. The plan was successful; however they lost 200 troops. Operation: Starvation After taking out their power sources and breaking their prisoners from Da'Roth; Archer and Aissa planned for the next method of attack. Their next mission was to sabotage the food and water supplies that the military was using during their times of war. Later on; the resistance was sent in with I.A.F soldiers, who supplied them with uniforms and gear of Terranovian Soldiers. This would give them a tactical advantage to get in and take out their food source; leading the military to ration what they had left and eventually fail. Archer and Aissa went in and secretly sabotaged the crops and meat with a liquid Vril poison; which caused many of the Terranovian troops that were given the rations to either die or become hospitalized of Vril poisoning. Shock & Awe Now with a weakening military; the Terranovian Armed Forces were dwindling and that made it a good time for Archer and Aissa to engage in surprise attacks using attack fighters and battle ready vehicles. They also used fog to make themselves invisible to most of the Terranovian forces. This caused them to actually attack the troops out of nowhere and managed to dwindle their main forces to almost nothing. 'Retribution' Upon hearing of the resistance's victories; Chandra ordered that they unleash the new augmented Terrranovian Shock Troopers. This led to a group of shock troopers to engage the resistance and cause severe casualties to their numbers. 'Combined Strength' This later caused the resistance to hide in caves on the planet; however this later changed when troops from everywhere combined their strength to aid the resistance. The I.A.F also supported the resistance and this led to the now small resistance to become an all powerful army. 'End of a Reign' With the now all powerful army of multiple races; it was time to bring an end to the reign of Chandra Kuasa and his heirs once and for all. They constantly caused them to plan to have the most extreme effectiveness against their enemy. Phase 1 Archer and Aissa were the first to commence the operations of getting into the palace during a ceremony that involved the people to gain morale. This was the perfect time to enter the palace where the ceremony would be held. This caused them to be ready and contact the others on the outside; leading the the second phase to begin. Phase 2 The next phase consisted of the second team led by Aaron Carter and a group of mutants to kill off the guards outside the palace simultaneously. Afterwards; the team took the uniforms of the guards that were just killed and make it appear as though the guards weren't killed. This led to the start of phase 3. Phase 3 The next phase on the operation was to take out their security defense systems; primarily the ones on the external parts of the castle and make the war more within the army's favor. This assisted in the final operational phase. Phase 4 The final phase of the operation was clear; meaning that the inside people engaged in the attack after hearing the guns of the army from outside the castle. This caused the Terranovians to panic and a large battle ensued the whole castle. Out With the Old & In With the New Archer was in a battle with several troopers; then noticed Chandra try to escape; however he stopped him before he could leave. Both Chandra and Archer fought each other and eventually was defeated by Archer. This also led to the surrender of the Terranovian Armed Forces; which meant the war was over and victory was theirs. In light of what happened; the people hailed Aissa and Archer as their king and queen of the Terranovian Empire; which led to change among the populace and the detaining of Chandra. Archer also established an independent monarchy among the people; which helped their government flourish, as well as payed off any debts they had from their battle. Archer vowed to make lives better as well and he worked hard to make good on his word. Although it's title of empire stood; Archer made it so that he would never make the same mistakes as Chandra made during his reign. Category:Story arcs Category:Wars